Getting Together
by Magic Sapphire
Summary: Warning this fic contains yaoi. Max and Tyson have a plan but will it work?
1. Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Genre: Humour, Comedy, Romance and Action.  
  
Pairing: Ray/Kai eventually.  
  
This is a fanfic for those who want a longer read. Excuse some of the language. Enjoy! :)  
  
Getting Together  
  
Chapter 1-Confusion  
  
It was a beautiful day the sun was out and only a few drifting clouds. Winning the Asian tournament was quite an achievement, and they wasted no time in preparing for the American tournament. They had been training all day long except for Kenny who was busy looking over all the data and coming up with new ideas. Tyson and Max were tired so they decided to call it a day but Ray and Kai remained.  
  
Kai was just staring at his blade, which was just spinning around in the middle of the dish. "Maybe I should take a bit of time off" he wondered. "Then I can spend more time with team especially with." His thought was interrupted by a voice. Looking up Kai saw Ray standing opposite him across from the dish. They stared at each other for a minute. It was late in the afternoon and the sun shone brilliantly casting long shadows over the two bladers.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kai folding his arms.  
  
"Let's have a match to see how good you really are" Ray was getting ready to launch his blade.  
  
"No" replied Kai in a bitterly. He then picked up his blade and started to walk back to the hotel. The sun was starting to disappear into the darkness.  
  
Rei stood there for a moment stunned and bewildered. "Why did he refuse to battle me?" wondered Ray. It was now night and it was getting cold, so Ray picked up his blade and put it into his pocket. On the way back he started to think about what just happened.  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel everyone was having dinner. The Bladebreakers were sitting together at a rectangular table near a window. All except for Kai who was in his room. As usual Tyson was stuffing food into his mouth not caring about stares that he got from other people. Max and Kenny were talking. Rei just sat there playing with his food. He really wasn't hungry and what little appetite he had went gone when he saw Tyson try to fit a whole cheeseburger into his mouth.  
  
"What wrong, you haven't eaten your food?" asked Max with a worried look on his face.  
  
Rei was in deep thought and nearly igonored Max's question. "Oh nothing but with but who could eat with Tyson around" Ray smiled weakly.  
  
Max and Kenny laughed. "Hey I'm not that bad," retorted Tyson.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed, nite everyone" yawned Ray. He wasn't really tired but just wanted to be by himself.  
  
"Good night" said the three remaining at the same time.  
  
Kai laid on his back with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling in deep thought. "Why do I feel bad for not taking up Ray's challenge?" Not like it matters" "Uh I can't stop thinking about it" "Is this my punishment for hurting you? Kai said out aloud. Feeling tired he made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Ray stood at his window taking in the view. "Will I ever understand you? thought Ray. Taking one last look at the city below and the starlit sky. He sighed and flopped down onto the bed not. Not wanting to think about it anymore he went to sleep.  
  
  
  
It'll get more interesting later on I promise. The first chapter is a bit short but ohh well. Click to find out more 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2-The Plan  
  
For a week Kai and Ray have been avoiding each other. Kai would go off to train by himself not bothering to see his team mates. Ray would not go eat with the others and had room service instead. Tyson and Max noticed this strange behaviour and decide to talk to Kenny about it.  
  
Kenny was siting t the table in his room. "Can we take a break?" asked Dizzi. "No we have to look over this date now maybe later". Replied Kenny who looked tired. "I never get to have any fun," pouted Dizzi.  
  
"Hello Chief!" shouted Tyson as he burst through he door. Max followed closing the door behind him.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kenny said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Nope doesn't comply to me" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Ok then what do you want?" sighed Kenny.  
  
Tyson jumped onto the bed then sat down at the edge of the bed. Max sat himself by Tyson. Kenny turned round to face the two.  
  
"Kai and Ray have been acting funny," said Max who looked as if he was going to laugh.  
  
So Kai doesn't like us and Ray is taking some time off," said Kenny.  
  
"I have never seen Kai eat with us which worries me" said Max with a look of concern.  
  
"He's fine. What are those two doing together anyway?" asked Tyson who started to fidget.  
  
" I doubt that they would be spending time with each other let alone say hello," replied Kenny who held back a yawn.  
  
"You know what? I reckon they really like each other but can't say it" Tyson said with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
That's what I thought as well" "They are going to confess sometime" Tyson then interrupted Max.  
  
"Yeah and when that happened I'll be there with a camera to capture the moment" Tyson then fell back onto the bed laughing so hard it made him cry.  
  
"Well I don't think I want to talk about this anymore" said Kenny bluntly. "If you don't mind I have to get back to work" Kenny then turned around and went back to work.  
  
Max and Tyson got up and left the room slamming the door behind them. They walked down the corridor until they got to the lift. Max pushed the button and the lift doors opened. They stepped inside the doors closed and Tyson pushed the ground floor button.  
  
"Hey I got a plan" Max leaned over and whispered into Tyson's ear. When they reached the ground floor they came out both were grinning madly. 


	3. The Teddy Bear

Chapter 3- The Teddy Bear  
  
The next day Kai was ready for another day of training. As he opened the door to the corridor Tyson jumped in front of him. Tyson stepped back but was still in front of Kai. He closed the door and stared coldly at Tyson. Tyson felt his eyes pierce through him.  
  
"Hey guess what day it is?" Tyson broke out with a big grin.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to know so out of my way" Kai pushed past Tyson and headed for the lift.  
  
"Well it's my birthday today" Tyson had caught up to Kai and walked at his side leaving enough space between them.  
  
They got to the lift doors and Kai pressed the button. The doors opened and they walked in. "I'm not going to stop annoying you until you get my present" Tyson folded his arms.  
  
" Your lucky enough that I'm still in a good mood." "Me sparing your life is a fortunate gift for you" Kai's anger was beginning to flare but he kept calm. Strange enough he was interested in Tyson's sillier than usual behaviour.  
  
Tyson's arms dropped to his sides. "Kai really gets pissed off when I'm annoying him," Tyson thought to himself. "But I still got to stick to the plan" he was going to speak when Kai cut him off.  
  
"Ok I'll get what you want," said Kai in a sly voice.  
  
"I want a teddy beat holding a heart with lace around it saying "I love you'." But you have to go to that toyshop on the corner of Ariel Street.  
  
Kai remembered passing the toyshop on the way to the hotel. "The things I do for you," sighed Kai.  
  
Tyson hugged Kai. "You promised". Tyson said running out of the lift as it reached ground floor. Kai was too shocked by the hug to chase after Tyson. He shook his head and walked out of the lift.  
  
Kai had now left the hotel and started to make his way to the toyshop. "Is it even his birthday?" "Why the hell am I doing this?" wondered Kai. He looked up and saw Ray walking round the corner. Kai decided to follow him and ran to the corner. When he reached the next street he had lost sight of him. Kai started to walk to the toyshop again.  
  
  
  
Max was taking a walk through the nearby park enjoying the sunny day. "Hey Max" Tyson yelled as he ran up to him. Max stopped and turned around.  
  
"You got the easy job," Tyson said while catching his breath. "So how'd it go?"  
  
"It went smoothly" smiled Max.  
  
" I can't believe they fell for it, but it did take a lot of annoying to convince him" chuckled Tyson.  
  
"Wanna go explore the city," asked Max looking at Tyson with puppy eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. Ok I'll go but only if we get something to eat first" Tyson's stomach then rumbled.  
  
"Alright let's get some lunch" Max started running across the grass.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Tyson yelled nearly tripping over as he ran. They laughed when they left the park heading for the café's and restaurants.  
  
  
  
Kai had reached the shop. Pushing the doors open his eyes widened. There were so many toys and gifts. Kai seeing the counter ahead decided to ask the shopkeeper for help. He didn't play with toys as a kid he only had his beyblade. Kai's grandpa wanted him to train but Kai wanted to play with other kids and toys. Yet his beyblade and training soon consumed his life.  
  
Ray was also in the store looking around. "Wow there's lots of beyblade merchandise," Ray said out aloud. Looking at a nearby shelf he saw what looked like beyblades and picked one up. "Wonder what this button's for?" wondered Ray. Pressing the button the top flipped open revealing a shiny substance inside. Ray surprised looked at the box where the other beyblades were. "Wow they even have lip gloss shaped like a beyblade," said Ray nearly dropping it. He then put it back and went back to looking around.  
  
Standing in front of the counter Kai rang the bell for service. An old man came out for the back room.  
  
"How may I help you young man?" asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"I'm looking for a teddy bear with a love heart that says I love you," replied Kai.  
  
Is it for that special someone,", asked the shopkeeper with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Hardly it's just a birthday gift," snapped Kai who was blushing furiously. "Now where is it?" demanded Kai.  
  
"Temper, temper now where is it? Said the shopkeeper and thought for a moment. Now Kai was getting real impatient and the shopkeeper saw that. "Oh yes it's in the soft toy section second aisle middle shelf".  
  
"Thank you" Kai mumbled.  
  
"I hope this goes to plan. I made sure that there was only one on the shelf." Thought the shopkeeper. Meanwhile two men dressed in black were heading towards the store.  
  
  
  
Kai was walking down the aisle to the shelf. Unaware that someone else was also reaching for the teddy bear. Suddenly Kai's hand met the other person's hand. His head shot up to look the other person in the face.  
  
"Ray!" Kai said in shock.  
  
"Uh hello. what are you.doing here?" stammered an equally surprised Ray. "Well Tyson wouldn't stop bugging me till I got him this teddy bear for his birthday present" replied Kai. "What are you doing here?" asked Kai.  
  
Max told me it was his birthday as well and requested that I get the same teddy bear," replied Ray who locked eyes with Kai.  
  
"Hey wait a minute." they said at the same time. They looked at their hands, which were still together on the teddy bear. Both pulled away and looked at each other for a moment. They blushed and looked away.  
  
Suddenly they heard loud shouting coming from the counter. They ran towards the voices and found two men dressed in black wearing balaclavas. One was holding a bag probably full of money and the other one held a gun to the shopkeeper. Seeing the two boys he pointed the gun at them and they stood still.  
  
"Well, well, well we meet again Kai' said the robber holding the gun.  
  
"I recognise that voice but from where?" Wondered Kai staring coldly at the two in black.  
  
The two robbers took off their balaclavas. "Remember us?" asked the brown haired robber.  
  
"Yes I remember you were both a part of my old beyblading team. Kai took a step closer knowing that he was in firing range of the gun. "You brought shame and disgrace to our team when you robbed and stole from the Shadow Blade team". Kai reminisced about his past.  
  
"That's right we did it because we wanted more powerful bit beasts," said Damian the brown haired one.  
  
"You kicked us off the team. We could have been a valuable asset" Steve Damian's accomplice turned to the shopkeeper who was paralysed with fear.  
  
"Well you're still the same losers back then and now. How dare you call yourselves beybladers you should pay for your crimes" Kai said in an angry voice.  
  
"Ok right here, right now, lets beyblade," yelled Damian.  
  
"Open it up old man" demanded Steve. The shopkeeper pressed a button. The floor opened up forcing Ray and Kai to back. It revealed a beyblade dish. Kai and Ray looked surprised.  
  
Didn't you know every store that sells beyblade merchandise has a battle dish hidden or not" snorted Damian. He took out his beyblade and launcher from his pocket.  
  
"Prepare to lose Kai" Damian smirked.  
  
"We'll see," said Kai as he prepared to launch his beyblade.  
  
"1, 2,3, Let it rip! Yelled the shopkeeper.  
  
The two beyblades collided with enough force to create large electrical sparks. Both beyblades battled fiercely and the intensity rose. It looked like Kai was going to win but Steve launched his beyblade, which hit Dranzer nearly knocking it out from the dish but forced it back. "Two against one that's not fair" shouted a furious Kai.  
  
"Well we've never played by the rules," laughed Damian.  
  
"Ok then we'll play by your rules' said Ray as he launched his beyblade.  
  
"Ha that won't help you were much more powerful and your still going to lose" yelled Steve.  
  
"Oh yeah" a small smile crept onto Ray's face. "DRIGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" shouted Ray with power and fury.  
  
Seeing Ray make a stand Kai decided to unleash Dranzer. "DRANZER ATTACK" yelled Kai with fire in his cold eyes.  
  
The two beyblades synchronised together to knock their opponents out of the dish. In a massive cloud of smoke it was all over and the smoke cleared. Damian and Steve were stunned and defeated. Ray and Kai collected their beyblades before the floor closed and the dish disappeared.  
  
"Well we still win anyway "Damian pointed the gun at Kai. Kai closed his eyes, as Damian was about to pull the trigger when Ray quickly ran and kicked the gun out of his hand. "Shit" Damian swore as he dived for the gun. Ray tackled him and a fight had begun for the weapon.  
  
Steve swung his arm at an unsuspecting Kai who managed to dodge it. They tousled until Kai knocked him out with one single blow. Kai made sure that he was out cold. Damian managed to push Ray off and grabbed the gun. He ran towards the door but stopped. Ray ran after him but came to a quick halt. "Damian raised the gun towards Ray. "Too bad you lose," said Damian with an evil smile. "RAY!" Kai shouted in vain as he tried to reach him.  
  
Suddenly the doors swung open knocking Damian off balance forcing him to lose hold of the gun. Ray quickly grabbed the gun and stood above Damian. "Checkmate' said Ray. Kai ran over to Ray and hugged him nearly dropping the gun himself. Ray was surprised but savoured the moment of being so close to Kai.  
  
"Uhh what happened here?" Asked a puzzled Tyson.  
  
Just then the police arrived along with reporters. Damian and Steve were arrested and escorted to the police car. Before Damian got into the car he looked at Kai with bitter hatred who returned the look. The news reporters swarmed over Kai and Ray. "What happened" "who bat them" "Any wounded or killed?" they were bombarded by questions. "Ask the shop keeper he saw it all" Ray told the reporters. The news crews ran to the shopkeeper who liked the publicity it could increase sales and profit also making the shop popular.  
  
"Are you both ok? Asked a worried Max to Kai and Ray.  
  
"Yeah now that the reporters are gone," Ray sighed with relief.  
  
Tyson looked at the shopkeeper jealously. "Hey I was the one who knocked one of them down and saved my friends lives!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Soon Tyson was engulfed by the news crews and now the centre of attention.  
  
"Tyson always has to have the spotlight," sighed Kenny.  
  
"It's been along day let's go back to the hotel. Kai said holding back a yawn.  
  
What happened here anyway?" asked Max.  
  
"We'll tell you in the morning. I've had enough excitement for one day," said Ray.  
  
The news crews had left and the police would come back for questioning later. The Bladebreakers were about to leave when the shopkeeper stopped them. "I'd like a word to both of you" looking at Ray and Kai. The others decided to go back to the hotel. I would like to thank you by letting you have anything from the store for free." said the shopkeeper with gratitude.  
  
Kai and Ray looked at each other with smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was a long chapter well it had a lot in it. Sick of it already? If not proceed to the next chapter. 


	4. Getting Together

Chapter 4- Getting Together  
  
The next day everyone went down to eat breakfast. Kai even came though he would eat out or not eat at all. They all sat at their usual table. Max and Tyson sat on one side while Kai and Ray sat on the opposite side and Kenny sat at either end.  
  
"Tell us what really happened," asked Tyson as he started to shovel food into his mouth.  
  
Ray started to explain yesterday's events bit by bit. Max and Kenny were hanging onto his every word. Tyson was listening while eating noisily. Kai just sat there slowly eating breakfast.  
  
"Yeah and that's what happened yesterday" concluded Ray who then went back to eating the now soggy cornflakes.  
  
Tyson couldn't hold it in for any longer started to laughing out loud with pre-chewed food in his mouth. Bits of food were now on Tyson's clothes and his part of the table. Max shifted his seat a bit to the left near Kenny. People were looking at the commotion coming from the Bladebreakers table. They were now beginning to get embarrassed.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" asked a very annoyed Kai.  
  
"It wasn't our birthdays yesterday at all" Tyson blurted out. Hearing that Ray dropped his spoon into the bowl and looked at Tyson. "I can't believe you played along with it," laughed Tyson.  
  
Ray and Kai looked at each other somewhat confused so Max filled them in. They had noticed that Ray and Kai had been avoiding each other and decided to do something. He explained that it was all just a simple plan to get the together. The shopkeeper was a friend of Max's dad and agreed to help him carry out the plan. He made sure that there was only one special teddy bear on the shelf. Everything went plan until the robbers came.  
  
Ray stared blankly at Max mouth and eyes wide open.  
  
"Ehh sorry for all the trouble" Max apologised looking at Ray then Kai.  
  
"Sorry!" Kai shot up and slammed him hands on the table. "We nearly get killed just to get a stupid toy," Kai yelled angrily.  
  
"Hey you should be thankful I saved your lives," added Tyson who still ate.  
  
"Well it was the only way we could get you to see each other" Max said in a shaky voice. He noticed that Kai had clenched his fists and Ray closed his eyes.  
  
Kai who still stood shot a death glare at Max then Tyson. Max sunk back into his chair and Tyson seemed oblivious to what was going on concentrating on eating. Kenny sat back and enjoyed the show but didn't show it of course. He didn't want to bear the wrath of Ray and especially Kai.  
  
Ray who started to get angry looked at Kai who turned his head to meet his eyes. They looked at each other and a small grin crept onto their faces. Ray got up and started to walk to Max while Kai walked towards Tyson. Both boys noticed this and looked at each other and gulped. Max and Tyson shot up and bolted for the door. Kai and Ray in hot pursuit. " Come back here!" yelled Kai. "Your only making it worse" shouted Ray as he turned around the corner.  
  
Kenny still sitting at the table sighed. He picked up the newspaper and opened it not noticing the front. Kai and Ray had made it onto the front page. Underneath the photo printed in bold letters was 'heroes'.  
  
  
  
Kai and Ray spent the rest of the day chasing Tyson and Max around the hotel, across the city and finally the nearby park. By the time they reached got there they were completely exhausted. Kai and Ray forgave Tyson and Max much to their relief. "It was fun playing chasing games," thought Kai.  
  
"I'd die for a drink of water," Tyson said breathlessly.  
  
"That can be arranged" Kai grinned. Not realising what he said was more of a joke then threat. But it Tyson took it as one and decided not to annoy him for now.  
  
Max and Tyson who were up ahead chattered while Ray and Kai walked silently behind them.  
  
"I am so tired" Max groaned.  
  
"Let's just go back to the hotel it's getting late anyway", suggested Tyson.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" yelled Ray who had caught up to them. Kai followed and stood beside Ray.  
  
"Here's your birthday presents" Ray said as he pulled a couple of things out of his pocket.  
  
Ray handed them their gift. "Cool beyblades, but it's not our birthdays" Max said suspiciously.  
  
"Just a gift to thank you for saving our lives" smiled Ray.  
  
Max and Tyson both noticed a small button and pushed it. "Ahh it's lip gloss" said Tyson nearly dropping it.  
  
"Well my lips are a bit dry" chuckled Max. The others laughed but Kai started to walk away.  
  
"Well we're going back to the hotel" Tyson grabbed Max's arm and pulled him along. Max looked at Tyson confused who winked. Now Max got the message and began to run with him.  
  
Ray stared at the two running off into the distance he turned around to see Kai walking further away from him. He ran to Kai and slowed down to walk at his side. "Wanna sit down?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sure" replied Kai to Ray's surprise. They sat down at a nearby bench.  
  
"I need to talk to you" said Kai and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the time I refused to battle you" " I didn't want to because if you won it would make me look like a loser and weak. If I won you would feel hurt and defeated" Not wanting to look into the orange orbs Kai looked away.  
  
Ray placed his hand gently onto Kai's cheek. Kai tilted his head into the warm hand which felt good. Then he placed his right hand onto the hand on his cheek holding it there. After a few seconds Kai took Ray's hand away from his cheek and held it between his hands. Ray flushed under Kai's gaze.  
  
"If you would have died, I wouldn't have been able to say that I love you" tears began to fall down Kai's face. Ray with his free hand wiped away the last remaining tears. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," whispered Ray as he leaned in.  
  
Soon their lips me in a sweet blissful kiss. Both not wanting to part remained until they could no longer and broke for air. They looked into each other's eyes both growing redder in the cheeks. Kai reached into his bulky pocket and pulled out the teddy bear. "Take this as a small token of my love" smiled Kai. "Thank you" Ray kissed Kai on the cheek.  
  
Nearby two people were watching the couple from behind a tree. "Woo hoo they finally got together!" yelled Tyson. "Shh" Max covered Tyson's mouth with his hand. "Don't want them to hear you," whispered Max. Tyson said something but it was muffled by Max's hand.  
  
"I knew that both of you would be here" Kenny said flatly. "Leave them alone they need time to themselves.  
  
"Your right let's go back top the hotel," agreed Max.  
  
"Your coming with us" said Max as he and Kenny dragged Tyson along.  
  
"Alright I'm coming" Tyson said stumbling along. "I am so hungry need food," Tyson groaned and his stomach rumbled loudly. The three boys ran back to the hotel.  
  
Meanwhile Kai and Ray watched the beautiful sunset together. The teddy bear sat in the middle on their laps.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: My second Beyblade fanfic, which I think, is an improvement. So what did you think of it? I've already started on another Beyblade fanfic but this hasn't got any romance, which should be interesting. I'll write other anime fanfics not just Beyblade ones. Well happy reading! ^^ 


End file.
